1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging, and particularly to a camera module with a clearance fit engagement between a barrel and a holder thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical camera module includes a holder and a barrel. In order to keep the barrel in place, the barrel is tightly screwed to the holder. The holder holds the barrel in a locking position using the threads. Because the barrel is tightly screwed, it is difficult to assemble the barrel into the holder during assembly. Sometimes the barrel may become jammed/stuck in the holder.
Therefore, a new camera module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.